rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Crow
Overview Red Crow is a widespread and relatively powerful organization made up of Fullbringers and spiritually aware humans. They're primarily based in the UK, but do also have teams working in countries such as North and East Africa, the Middle East, North America, East Asia and Europe. They work in the undergrounds of major cities and warzones as spies, mercenaries, and assassins, using spiritual talents to out compete others working in their trade. The exceptional organization and reach of Red Crow often leads to them out competing others in the area, and becoming the main providers of these 'services', which often prove invaluable to their clients. Roles The illegal 'services' which Red Crow offer are rather varied in their scope, but can generally be broken down into two main roles. Contractors and Watchers. (As they've come to be known by the younger members). There are also Directors of each branch which handle most of the organizational points of the groups, rather than doing the dirty work themselves. Contractors Contractors tend to have the simplest roles in Red Crow, and for the most part, will just take out assassination contracts on targets they've been hired to hit. Their approach to doing so varies from contractor to contractor, and with their own unique Fullbrings. They tend to be the ones who get their hands the most dirty in the organization. Often they'll carry out the physical work required based upon the information watchers have gathered. They'll also be the ones who'll do most of the outright fighting with Hollows or other spiritual humans that get in Red Crow's way. Watchers Watchers tend to either be the weaker Bringers, or spiritually aware humans within Red Crow. Their role, which they are trained for extensively, is that of simply being spies and agents that the organization can use to gather information, influence events, and infiltrate target/rival companies, governments and organizations. Those that do have Fullbrings, tend to either merely use manipulations to help in their endeavors, or have ones specially suited to this role (i.e. Elizabeth Jones). Some can fight, but strength isn't as vital to the Watchers as it is to the Contractors. Watchers will sometimes carry out mechanically simple assassinations, which require a person on the inside. Directors Directors are senior members of the organization, who've either been there since the foundation, or within the first generation. They often posses both the skills of adept Watchers and Contractors, and can fill either role. They tend to have full agency over Red Crow's dealings within their various Branches, and will only report back to Emma once a month or so. IF worst came to worst, each of the Directors is autonomous enough to keep their own Branch running, even if all contact was cut off. History Red Crow was formed in the early 70s by Emma Glenn, Aeveen Blake, Leo Guerra, Issac Ware and Jack Lowe. These various a-moral Fullbringers were brought together by Emma in London, who shared with them her plans for creating a vast amount of influence, power and money for them all. Everyone had different motivations for going along with it. But all did go along with it. They devised a recruitment plan for taking in young Fullbringers, either orphaned or kicked out of their homes by scared parents. Not a hard thing to do it turned out. In London, the Hollow concentration was relatively high, so the Fullbringer numbers were also. While not all fell into the hands of Red Crow, a few did, along with other older Fullbringers who shared their goals. As they grew, the children were given a happy, healthy upbringing. But were being conditioned morally and physically all the while. Some, like Kylar Blackwolf, still had parents, but stayed with the group under the pretense of boarding school. Others were officially fostered. On the face of things, and thanks to a lot of 'persuasion' of higher ups, the foundation was all very clear. Under the surface, they were building up their underground ties and influence. This process continued on for many a decade. Many members died and a couple left, but Red Crow continued to grow. Still taking in those who needed a home, and accepting those who wanted a partnership. Many children who grew up with Red Crow weren't in fact Fullbringers, but gained spiritual sense by being around so much active reiatsu so often. Forty years after it's original conception, and there have been several generations of Red Hawk members. Their influence has extended to most parts of the globe. Most recently the East Coast of America. At the moment, it really shows no signs of slowing. Notable Members United Kingdom Branch * Emma Glenn - Director * Harriet Dyer - Contractor * Nathan Meyers - Watcher * Luke Hensley - Contractor * Zara Lang - Watcher * Katie Hartman - Contractor * Charles Garrison - Watcher * Bethany Petersen - Watcher * Eliza Wall - Contractor * Lewis Wiggins - Contractor * Isabelle Hardin - Contractor * Evie Blackwell - Watcher * Issac Booker - Watcher * Alexander Carey - Contractor * Patrick McDowell - Watcher * Henry Johns - Contractor African Branch * Leo Guerra - Branch Director * Daniel Blankenship - Watcher * Freddie Stafford - Contractor * Samuel Merritt - Watcher * Mason York - Watcher * Sophie Henson - Contractor East Asian Branch * Issac Ware - Branch Director * Lucy Short - Contractor * Millie Skinner - Contractor * Dylan Morrow - Watcher * Jayden Ware - Watcher * Rose Short - Watcher * Lexi Kirk - Contractor Middle Eastern Branch * Scarlett Roman - Branch Director * Harrison Gates - Watcher * Benjamin Wall - Contractor * Evelyn Chase - Watcher European Branch * Jack Lowe - Branch Director * Adam Fletcher - Watcher * Olivia Barrett - Contractor * Prudence Beck - Contractor * Ella Shelton - Watcher * Toby Miles - Watcher * Ryan Watts - Contractor * Max Miles - Contractor * Grace O'Brien - Watcher North American Branch * Aeveen Blake - Branch Director * Michael Evans - Watcher * Brad Bane - Contractor * Elizabeth Jones - Watcher Former Members * Kylar Blackwolf - Contractor * Jessica Gregory - Contractor * Logan May - Watcher * Charles Holt - Contractor Disclaimer Most of the listed characters are NPCs that may be mentioned in name from time to time, but won't ever be used in the RP. Red Crow is an incredibly powerful organization, with members of all strengths, but the only Branch focused on in the RP will be the North American Branch, which is all made up of OCs at the starting base. Their influence will not be used to control the RP's story or progression, unless it is the influence of the individual characters of the NA Branch. Out of Character Notes If you wish to have an OC that was brought up by/is part of Red Crow, please feel free to PM we7887 on Reddit or Skype to discuss it. I'm more than happy for people to do so, they just might require more info than can be found on this wiki page. Trivia * The Logo is from Infamous Second Son. * All Members are British, but have varying backgrounds. Members with Asian heritage tend to go to the Asian Branch. Those with African Heritage the African Branch, and so on. So as to make it easier for them to fulfill their roles. Category:The Human World